


Mirror

by Clouzier



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mirror - Justin Timberlake, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clouzier/pseuds/Clouzier
Summary: Parfois, ils avaient l'impression de regarder à travers un miroir.





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde ! 
> 
> J'ai écouté Mirror de Justin Timberlake ce week end et je n'arrivais pas à décider si c'était une chanson Dément ou Bartheill donc voici ce que sa donne ! 
> 
> Enjoy !

Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror

Hugo était assis de l’autre côté de la table, loin, trop loin au goût de Vincent. Il avait la tête en arrière en plein éclat de rire à cause d’une remarque de l’humoriste sur le sexisme commun dans les sites internes. Admirer Hugo commençait à devenir le passe temps préféré de Vincent. Le voir ainsi, le sourire si grand que cela créait de minuscules rides sur le côté de ses yeux, remplissait d’un peu plus d’amour le coeur du Mâconnais. 

And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine

Y avait remarqué ce fait dès ses premières conversations avec Martin Weill. A quel point leurs esprits semblaient marcher à l’unisson. A quel point leurs coeurs battaient pour les mêmes raisons, les mêmes causes. ceci le faisait tomber amoureux au fil de leurs conversations et au fil de leurs textos échangés jusqu’à que les textos ne soient plus suffisants et que des baisers devenaient leur moyen d’échanger sur l’état de leur amour. 

If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side

Martin regardait la caméra en face de lui, la voix de son amant résonnante dans son oreille. Même si la compagnie de JRI apaisait les choses, il commençait à en avoir marre des Etats-Unis à cause de leur manque en ce qui concernait un certain quadragénaire aux cheveux poivre-sel et aux yeux rieurs. Mais il tenait en se rappelant leurs appels à 4h du matin, heure de Paris où son amant lui répétait qu’il faisait tout pour convaincre so co-producteur de ramener le reporter en France. 

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

En sortant de l’immeuble, Hugo serra un peu plus fort la main de son compagnon. Vincent le regarda en souriant, le soleil se reflétant dans ses yeux. Le couple prenait sa balade habituelle où ils déambulaient entre les rues du Marais et où leurs conversations, dont ils ne souviendraient plus dans 50 ans, cimentaient leur amour naissant. Mais ni l’un ni l’autre ne changeraient ces moments là pour rien au monde.

Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

“Merci Martin ! On te retrouve demain !” Yann regarda une dernière fois l’écran géant qui diffusait l’image de son compagnon. Il lui manquait tellement et le voir si triste et détaché à travers un écran blessait Yann plus que de raison. 

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

Hugo leva la tête de son écran et traversa l’open space de son regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la fenêtre qui montrait l’une des salles de réunion. Son compagnon s’y trouvait avec son équipe ensevelis sous les magasines et les journaux. Cela étonnait toujours le strasbourgeois de voir que leurs travails n’étaient pas si différents de sa : Tous les deux devaient faire tellement de recherche pour avoir l’effet recherché. 

The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

Le pire souvenir de Martin fut sa première, et seule, rupture avec son petit ami. Les deux s’étaient disputés pour des bêtises : Martin trouvait que Yann passait ses interviews à draguer ses invités alors quand il avait vu son Yann en face de James McAvoy, il avait craqué. Leur dispute avait duré exactement 1 semaine, le temps pour Martin de revenir en France et de réaliser que Yann faisait maintenant partie intégrante de sa vie à tel point qu’il ne pouvait pas l’imaginer sans lui. 

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me

Martin avait l’impression d’avoir grandi au contact de Yann. Bon, pas physiquement comme aimait lui rappeler son meilleur ami. Mais mentalement. Il avait grandi en voyant comment travaillait le poivre et sel. Il avait grandi en le voyant produire, présenter même dans les moments les plus durs. Le voir parler après les attaques de paris l’avait rassuré. Le voir interviewer un Catherine Deneuve prenant la défense d’un violeur l’avait fait grandir. 

And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me  
Aren't you somethin', an original  
'Cause it doesn't seem merely assembled

Hugo aimait s’asseoir et juste regarder Vincent. Qu’importe le nombre de fois qu’il l’avait fait depuis que les deux se connaissaient, Hugo aimait regarder l’humoriste, décrypter ce qui le faisait rire, pleurer ou s'indigner. Ce dernier s’était moqué de lui en lui disant qu’il essayait de l’analyser mais la vérité, c’était que hugo n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment l’esprit de l’humoriste marchait, comment il réfléchissait. Il était juste Vincent et pour Hugo, c’était bien suffisant..

And I can't help but stare, 'cause  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you  
You reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time

Martin était assis sur son lit avec son diner pour le soir. Depuis son déménagement pour New York, c’était devenu son rituel. Le soir, il rentrait, s’enfermait dans sa chambre et regardait le replay de l’émission. Au début, le reporter et son JRI le regardaient ensemble et un jour, le reporter en avait marre que son ami et collègue se moque de la façon dont il regardait leur patron. Alors, il regardait l’émission seul. Et il admirait le visage de son petit ami pendant leurs duplex. Il admirait comment le présentateur le regardait et détestait la caméra qui ne lui rendait pas ses regards pendant les directs.

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

Vincent était assis à côté du lit, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Hugo avait reçu son message et l’avait entendu pleurer mais rien n’aurait pu le préparer à le voir, si petit, brisé. Hugo se précipita, l’enlaça et le porta jusqu’au lit. Il s’allongea contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Vincent continue de sangloter mais au moins, il savait qu’il n'aurait plus à souffrir seul.

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

Laurent Bon avait compris avant même que Yann ou Martin ne le sache. Il l’avait même compris avant de les présenter. Comment ne pas voir que le jeune homme assis devant lui serait l’homme parfait pour son partenaire de crime ? Il avait l’impression d’être des années en arrière, un autre jeune homme brun devant lui. Les deux se ressemblaient tellement qu’ils ne pourraient que s’aimer.

The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

Vincent n’avait cru qu’il tomberait amoureux. A 29 ans, il avait abandonné l’idée de tomber amoureux rapidement, violemment comme un enfant. Et pourtant, il avait suffit d’un sourire, d’une poignée de main pour que le trou dans sa poitrine ne soit comblé. Pour que sa vie ne change drastiquement, mais mon dieu, que c’était bon.

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me

vincent aimait taquiner Hugo sur son physique, sur le fait que celui-ci avait agner de la masse juste car il aimait que le Mâconnais pose sa tête sur son torse et qu’il voulait que celui ci soit confortable. La vérité n’était pas si loin que sa. Hugo avait pris du muscle pour le protéger. Pour le protéger des remarques qu’il avait entendu sur son petit ami un soir en partant du studio. Pour le protéger des regards quand ils se baladaient. 

And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me  
Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery

Le couperet était tombé dur, tranchant. La décision semblait irrévocable : Le Petit Journal serait en crypté ou ne serait plus. Yann ne savait plus quoi faire : Suivre Bolloré et tuer le Petit Journal à petit feu ou Quitter pour TF1 sans savoir ce qui l'attendait lui et son équipe. Pour lui et Laurent, le choix n’en était pas vraiment un mais pour les autres, pour Martin; Yann avait passé la journée à se ronger les ongles jusqu’au moment où son compagnon l’avait rejoint pour l’embrasser et le rassurer. Le Petit Journal était mort mais l’avenir ne lui faisait pas si peur que ça avec le reporter à ses côtés. 

I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

Vincent et Hugo s’étaient rencontrés bien avant la première chronique mais si vous demandiez aux deux quand ils avaient su que leur relation ne serait pas comme les autres, les deux vous répondraient lors de la première chronique de Vincent où Hugo était présent. A partir de ce moment, la mission numéro 1 de Vincent était devenue de faire le plus de blagues possibles afin de continuer à entendre rire le blond et surtout de continuer à sentir ses yeux sur lui pendant les quelques minutes sur le plateau.

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)  
I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

La relation entre Hugo et Vincent n’avait pas commencé sous les meilleurs auspices. Hugo, qui s’était toujours perçu comme hétéro, n’arrivait pas à réaliser que celui dont il était amoureux était un “il” aussi. Il lui avait fallu deux mois pour laisser son coeur parler et emmener directement dans les bras de Vincent. En le voyant ainsi, en pyjama, sur le seuil de son appartement, l’air ensommeillé, Hugo savait qu’il avait fait le bon choix de venir voir où son coeur l’emmenait.

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Martha ne se lassait pas des enregistrements où les deux couples étaient en plateau ensemble. Même si elle pouvait entendre son patron râler à côté d’elle (“Non, mais c’est pas possible ! Ils veulent pas tous se sauter dessus histoire d’être encore moins discrets !”), les regards que les couples s’échangeaient sembler valoir 3 000 mots. Que cela soit Yann et Martin ou Hugo et Vincent, les deux paires semblaient marcher en harmonie parfaite.

You are, you are the love of my life [x10]  
Now you're the inspiration of this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on

Yann sentait le soleil taper sur sa peau. Le bruit doux et fort en même temps des vagues le berçait doucement tandis que son compagnon grattait sa guitare doucement à ses côtés. ce dernier composait en secret une chanson pour son aîné. Cette idée lui était venue quelques mois avant quand celui-ci lui avait dit qu’il le faisait rêver avec sa guitare. Martin continua à enchainer les accords en pensant au sourire qui illuminerait son compagnon quand il entendait la chanson, sa chanson, leur chanson.

 

So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are

Hugo se leva pour applaudir en trompe son compagnon qui était sur scène. Si il n’était pas amoureux avant, voir son cher et tendre sur les planches l’aurait fait probablement tomber encore plus profondément qu’avant. Il se hâta de le rejoindre dans les coulisses afin de le serrer dans ses bras. Il était sur maintenant, il voulait son avenir avec l’homme au creux de ses bras et si cette situation lui aurait fait peur il y a quelques semaines, maintenant, son avenir ne pourrait pas venir assez vite. 

 

You are, you are the love of my life [x8]

You're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

You are, you are the love of my life [x16]

Dans deux coins de Paris, la nuit tombait sur les deux couples enlacés. Alors que leurs respirations se synchronisaient, leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson, apaisés d’avoir trouver l’amour.

**Author's Note:**

> voilà ! 
> 
> Dites moi si cela vous a plu dans les commentaires ! 
> 
> Pour ceux qui ont lu "Goodbye My Lover", je travaille sur un deuxième chapitre ! 
> 
> Bisous !


End file.
